Reigniting An Old Flame
by bellefatale
Summary: "Well look who it is…" she heard a velvety male voice from behind her. She didn't even need to turn around to see who it was. The scent of leather, Givenchy cologne and whiskey; it was none other than Damon Salvatore.
1. Chapter I

Scarlett Covington examined her reflection in the antique full length mirror before her. Her porcelain complexion was flawless and free of colour, as usual. There was the rare occasion she'd dab some rouge on her cheeks, but she preferred not to most of the time. Her eyes were an icy blue, her eyelids adorned with naturally long, lush, black lashes. Her long curly reddish brown hair cascaded down her nude back as she turned to admire her perfect derriere clad in lacy black panties. Her bedroom was the epitome of old Hollywood glamour. She walked across her very vintage bedroom over to her vanity table and picked up a tube of deep crimson coloured Dior lipstick, which she applied carefully to her full, pouty lips.

In her walk in closet she picked up a short black dress on a hanger and slipped into the tight garment. The hem was a few inches above the knee and it had a strapless sweetheart neckline that accentuated her big round breasts. She wore a vintage silver and diamond teardrop necklace that dipped a bit above her cleavage. She stepped into black platform pumps and went back to admire herself in the mirror. She looked exquisite. _Perfect._

Sure, Scarlett was incredibly beautiful, intelligent, charming and seductive; but she was also narcissistic, selfish, manipulative and cunning. Scarlett also had a secret. A very big secret. Scarlett Covington was a 165 year old vampire. She was turned the summer of 1866 by a man that she set out to find. A man named Damon Salvatore who she had had an affair with the time she was turned. They stuck together up until 1913 when they decided to go their separate ways and see the world on their own.

Scarlett, of course, having a penchant for glamour spent time as a flapper in the 20's. She lured male admirers from the audience back to her house where she fed on them and sometimes made love to, if they were lucky and as beautiful as her, of course. During the 20th century she also found herself spending time with famous people, her favorite in particular being none other than Marilyn Monroe during her heyday. They were so close, so close in fact, that Marilyn knew Scarlett's secret. Scarlett actually had plans to make Marilyn a vampire, but never got the chance before her tragic ending.

Scarlett sat on the cushioned wooden barstool as she sipped her dry martini. She glanced around at all the other patrons and saw no one special. She knew this is where Damon was supposedly hanging out these days but she saw no sign of him. She sighed and stirred her drink with the little stick which was adorned with three stuffed olives.

"Well look who it is…" she heard a velvety male voice from behind her. She didn't even need to turn around to see who it was. The scent of leather, Givenchy cologne and whiskey; it was none other than Damon Salvatore. Her lips formed into a subtle smile before getting up from her seat and standing before him.

"Damon." she said coolly as she inhaled the scent of him. He had certainly gotten better looking over the decades, if that was even possible. He was like a fine wine getting better with age, only he wasn't exactly aging physically.

"Scarlett. To what do I owe this unexpected visit?" he raised his eyebrow as he motioned to the bartender for a drink.

"Visit? It's not like I've shown up at your house or anything. Am I not allowed to simply visit a bar?" Scarlett narrowed her eyes at him, "Not everything is about you, you know."

"Isn't it? Tell me, why are you here if not for _me_?" he said with a smirk before turning to walk and motioning her to follow him. He lead her to a secluded table in a dark corner where they sat down.

She gave in and sighed. "You're right, I've been looking for you. We've been in the same vicinity for awhile now and haven't even crossed paths. How is that?"

"Well, I like to keep a low profile." he sipped his amber coloured bourbon whiskey, keeping his eyes locked on hers.

"I can see that," she replied simply and took a small sip of her martini "Shall we carry on this…reunion somewhere more private? My place perhaps?"

* * *

Scarlett lounged on the white vintage chaise in the deep red living room of her spacious mansion as Damon paced around, inspecting his former lover's new abode. She eyed him as he admired a painting above the large marble fireplace, "Damon, please, sit down."

"Aren't you going to offer me a drink?" he smirked as he made himself comfortable on the large sofa.

"I've got scotch, bourbon, vodka, gin, and…absinthe over there," she pointed to the elegant looking bar in the corner of the room, "Help yourself."

Damon lifted an eyebrow and then narrowed his stone cold blue eyes at her. Scarlett had always been impeccably lazy, not to mention spoiled and selfish. "Scar, I'm the guest, you're the hostess. It's _your_ job to get me a _drink_."

Scarlett gave a sigh of frustration before getting up and slowly walking towards the bar, her high heels clicking on the dark cherry wood floor. She had never forgotten the way Damon preferred his bourbon; neat. She poured the liquor into a short crystal cut glass.

"So…" she said as she sat down on the couch beside him, setting the glass down on the coffee table in front of them.

"So…" he mocked as he took a big gulp without so much as a wince.

"What do you think?" she asked as she twirled a piece of hair around her finger.

"You look…_delicious_." he replied dryly with a slight smirk.

"Well, I know that, silly. I meant what do you think of my…humble abode?"

"Ah, it's very vintage, expensive and glamorous. It's very…you." he raised his glass to her and downed the rest of the whiskey before placing the now empty glass back on the table.

She smiled at her lover. Former lover, that is. She was determined to make him her own again. She missed him and how much fun they had together. They had everything in common and in her eyes, they were perfect for each other. She knew he couldn't resist her seductive nature and charm. It wouldn't be long before he would take her again like he had so many times in the past.

"Will you stay with me?" she asked quietly sounding oddly human and needy.

Damon was intrigued. It had been almost a century since he'd seen her and now she was crumbling before him asking him to stay with her. A request that he'd gladly oblige, but he wondered why she wanted him back. She could have any human man she wanted. He was a vampire and couldn't supply her with his blood to feed on, but he was also better looking and better in bed than any human man that Scarlett could ever come across. He was sure of it.

"What's in it for me?" he asked, his expression suddenly turning serious.

"Anything you want" she got up from her spot next to him, "While you think about what that is, I'll be upstairs."

* * *

Scarlett rifled through her closet, searching for her sexiest lingerie. She was going to seduce Damon and seducing a vampire wasn't an easy task, even if it was another vampire doing it. Even if it was her, Scarlett Covington. She slipped out of her dress and put on a black lace and satin corset bustier. It matched her lacy panties perfectly. As she was exiting her closet, she saw Damon sitting on her bed. _This will be easier then I thought._ She smiled.

She took a few steps toward Damon so that she was an arms reach away from him. Next thing she knew, he had her pinned up against the wall, his hands holding her wrists at either sides of her head. She squirmed and he tightened his grip. Him being older and the one who turned her, obviously gave him the advantage of being stronger and faster.

"Why did you come looking for me?" he asked angrily as he pressed his body closer to hers.

"Damon, come on…I know you've missed me too. Remember how much fun we used to have?" she said in a low seductive tone, her eyes locked on his.

Damon did remember. In the beginning he had intended for Scarlett to be a mere substitute for Katherine but it had bloomed into something more. That was he past. He loved Elena now, even though she was with his brother Stefan. Or at least he thought he loved her. He wasn't entirely sure. He studied the expression on the face of the beautiful woman before him. Correction: _the beautiful vampire._ She was the female equivalent to him and being the narcissist that he was, that attracted him to her.

"I do remember. Do you remember how I like to be in control?" he whispered huskily in her ear. He looked up at her face once more, his lips hovering dangerously close to hers. She parted her lips, expecting him to kiss her. He pulled back playfully before tossing her onto her bed and straddling her hips.

"I do remember but I forgot how much of a tease you can be…" she breathed as she looked up at him. He had a devilish smirk on his flawless face.

He began kissing from her jaw line, down her neck, making his way to her chest. She threw her head back at the amazing tingling sensation. She yearned for more. Why did Damon have to be so cruel to her? She was used to being the temptress and being the one to do the teasing to innocent men. Having Damon back and having the tables turned drove her crazy. She tried to raise her hands to touch his chest but he grabbed her wrists and slammed them back down on the bed.

"Don't move." he ordered. There was a heat in his voice that made Scarlett widen her eyes and shut her mouth quickly. Damon smiled darkly and brought his mouth up to nip her earlobe sending a shiver down her spine that intensified when he ran his tongue along the outer shell of her ear.

He resumed kissing a trail down her neck, covering every spot possible to find the ones that made her blow out her breath and writhe under his instructions not to move. He found the area just above the collarbone where her pulse would have been if she were still human. He scraped it with his teeth, which in turn awarded him with her back arching off the bed. Her hands were twisted in the sheets tightly, trying desperately not to grab him and force him to kiss her, which he had neglected to do all night. She was not the lay and do nothing sort of girl. Definitely not. But Damon made it clear hat he was to be obeyed.

Meanwhile, Damon was continuing his exploration of her neck with his lips while one hand clutched her thigh. She shivered at his touch. She loved when he played rough with her. She wasn't a delicate human like he had probably grown accustomed to over the years.

He moved down and was now nipping and placing small kisses on her thighs. She had enough of the teasing. It was time for her to take control, whether he like it or not. She endured a few more minutes of the stupid thigh kissing that was almost enough to drive her over the edge. She gave a grunt of sexual frustration as she pushed him off of her and shot him a glare full of pure lust.

He opened his mouth to say something, but before words could escape, Scarlett had him pinned down just as he had her. He looked up at her in bewilderment but didn't object. It was incredibly hot how she broke his rule and turned the tables on him. She licked up his neck and nipped his earlobe, "Don't move."

She began unbuttoning his black Armani dress shirt to expose his muscular chest and abs. She dragged her nails on his chest, drawing blood and then pulling back to watch as the scratches healed before her eyes. She licked his abs all the way down to that little trail of dark hair that led from his belly button into his pants. She quickly whipped off his belt and threw it on the floor. She licked her lips before hovering above his face, teasing him, just as he had done to her earlier.

She closed the gap between them and her soft lips came crashing down on his. Confident that he was loving this moment just as much as she was, he opened his mouth and she snuck her tongue past his lips, sliding along his, getting reacquainted with the contours of his mouth and revelling in the taste. She involuntarily moaned against his lips. He felt amazing.

Before she knew it, she was once again on her back with Damon hovering above her. Their tongues fighting for dominance as he cupped her right breast with his hand. He was perfectly poised at her entrance and she could feel his arousal growing harder by the second. _Those marvellous designer pants have got to go_, she thought as she reached down to unbutton them. Their kiss deepened and Scarlett smiled against his lips.

Damon broke away from their kiss and began to slowly kiss down her neck again, still groping her breast, with his other hand clutching the curve of her hip. Why must he insist on teasing her so?

She inhaled sharply as she dug her nails into the back of his neck. "Make love to me, Damon," she purred.

That was all it took. In a flash, Damon had his pants and boxers off and once again was poised at her entrance. She moaned as she awaited him to take her, make her his again. She felt almost human again. If she had a beating heart, it would be pounding out of her chest.

Damon's lips came crashing down onto hers and with one swift movement, he ripped off her panties and slid his entire length into her. She cried out at the feeling of his hardness filling her, giving her exactly what she wanted. She had gone 97 years without the great lover that was Damon Salvatore. He instantly set rhythm and she wrapped her legs around him, wanting to get as close as possible and never let go. He drew his lips away and she found him looking at her with an intense gaze that she found impossible to break.

She wondered what he was thinking but she didn't have much time to contemplate anything as she bit her lower lip and cried out when he changed angles, hitting a miracle spot within her. She saw this smirk automatically forming on his face as a response to her reaction. In an instant his lips were on hers again, but this time rougher and filled with even more passion. He bit her lip and drew blood, which he tasted before the wound healed. He made a sound of satisfaction as he rammed into her even harder, causing her to breathing to become more urgent.

_So he wants to play rough…I can play rough_, she thought as she flipped them over so that she was back on top, gyrating her hips against him as he pushed in deeper. She tilted her head back and felt the bloodlust kicking in. She looked back at him, her eyes black and dark red with purple and blue veins protruding from under her eyes. She opened her mouth exposing her enlarged canines as she moaned in ecstasy. Damon, noticing the change in her face, found himself giving into his animalistic nature as well.

"Scarlett…" he growled as she powerfully held him by the wrists, pinning him to the bed beneath her.

"You wanna play rough, Damon?" she breathed against his ear as she leaned closer down to him, "Because you know how hot that gets me, and if I remember correctly…you too."

He smirked in agreement. She kissed his neck softly before savagely biting down and drawing a large amount of blood. She didn't even think twice about the consequences her white Egyptian cotton sheets would have to face as a result of two vampires having rough and bloody sex. She moaned as she licked the wound once more before it healed.

He picked her up off the bed, still deep inside her. He rammed her up against the nearest wall and she clawed his back. He pumped in and out of her at superhuman speed, hitting that spot every time with an accuracy that she couldn't even begin to fathom.

He kept thrusting into her until he could feel her orgasm approaching, with his not very far behind. Her walls started to contract around his member and he picked up the pace, with her meeting every thrust.

Then, her climax hit her like a thunderbolt, zapping her insides with tiny waves of electric ecstasy and she cried out as she came, jerking ever so suddenly an her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her walls convulsed around him. She was seeing stars and she felt like her body was on fire, incinerating as if she had been set ablaze.

All these years of human male companions couldn't even compare to Damon Salvatore. She belonged to him again, and she was here to stay. In a span of 5 seconds; he pulled out of her, flipped her back on the bed, entered her once again, wrapped her legs around his hips and hoisted her up to face him. He would be damned if he never drew this session out a bit longer. Hell, he'd be content having sex with Scarlett for the rest of eternity.

He thrust in and out of her hot, wet core repeatedly and she continued to roll her hips at his actions. The friction was wonderful. She squeezed her legs around him tighter, to bring him closer and dug her heels into his backside, earning a groan from him. She looked up at him and smiled seductively. She was the image of perfection. She began writhing like a female snake in heat beneath him, spurring his actions further and further. He dug his fingers into her thighs and she raked his rigid back with her finger nails, making him hiss out in mixture of pleasure and pain.

He bent over once more to take one of her succulent breasts into his mouth and she cried out in pleasure as he nipped and sucked the perky rosy bud. Then he continued his ministrations on the next one. He licked a trail from the centre of her chest right back up to her neck. As much as she enjoyed his mouth on her, she wanted his mouth on hers.

She pulled his head up to her face, but instead of kissing him like she planned, she paused. His eyes held her attention and she couldn't ignore him. It was almost as if he were compelling her, but that was impossible. They were drawing her to them like gravity. The feeling was magnetic. She stared into his eyes, which seemed darker now, a midnight blue, clouded with a heavy veil of lust. There was something so erotic about locking eyes with your partner during sex. She briefly looked down to catch a glimpse of him sliding in and out of her.

"Look at me, Scar…" he commanded softly. She looked back at his face and stared at him. _Really_ stared at him. His face was flushed, his pouty lips parted and his soft dark hair was still a bit mussed up from her hands, but he was still a sight to behold. She felt as if she could feel his emotions, well after all, they were eternally connected. They were one. Blue eyes locked on blue. His aura was calling to her, stroking her flames and guiding her to her peak. The dance was picking up. His pace began to quicken. The tempo changed. They were both so close…

Then, it hit them both like a hurricane. A cataclysmic fury of unbelievable proportions that rocked them to the core. The feeling was like being on cloud nine and beyond. Her walls clenched around his length she coated him with her essence whilst he emptied his seed into her. Screaming out each others names in the heat of the moment.

Her eyes closed with pleasure, her head rolled back and she arched up before falling limply back on the bed. He then collapsed on top of her, eyes dilated and whispering crude little compliments and promises of acts to come against her neck as he dotted her with more butterfly kisses here and there. He nuzzled her neck and she sighed in approval. He pulled her into his arms and closed his eyes briefly. She was superb…a real minx.

"Now tell me…did you miss me?" she asked quietly, a smile of satisfaction spreading across her gorgeous face, which definitely had that after-sex-glow.

Damon furrowed his brow and pursed his lips before speaking. It wasn't easy for Damon to admit his feelings to anyone. Even her. "What do _you_ think?"

"I don't think. I know that you did miss me. You missed me _painfully_." she teased as she kissed his neck.

Who would have thought, that Damon Salvatore would express feelings openly without any objection. He looked down at her and felt, dare he say it, smitten. He forgot the effect that this enchanting woman could have on him. Even when she was a human, she was still alluring and seductive, but that intensified after he turned her. He was so caught up in this moment. If he were to stay with Scarlett, they would be a hot vampire power couple. He smirked at the thought of what they could accomplish together nowadays. His thoughts were interrupted by Scarlett breaking away from his embrace.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"My in-ground Jacuzzi calls to me, and after that, well, I'm terribly hungry," she got up and slipped into a glamorous white satin robe that was layed out on a nearby chaise, "In the meantime would you mind fetching some champagne from downstairs?"

Damon sat up in the bed as he watched her walk into the adjoining bathroom. He heard her running the water and he got up to go get her the champagne she requested. He was in the kitchen and opened the refrigerator only to see three bottles of Dom Perignon. That Scarlett was just so extravagant. He grabbed a bottle and two flutes from off the counter and headed back upstairs. _Wait, since when do I do this?_ he thought to himself. Was Damon Salvatore whipped?

Upon entering the bedroom, Damon was overwhelmed by the scent of primrose and vanilla. It smelt simply divine. He wandered into the bathroom where he was greeted by the sight of Scarlett, in all her naked glory, in her in-ground tub, covered up to her chest by bubbles. There were simple white pillar candles everywhere and she had rose petals in the bathtub. Everything Scarlett did seemed like it was perfectly choreographed, but that's just the way she was. Everything had to be over the top and perfect.

Her auburn locks were gathered into a bun atop her head and she had her head tilted back and her eyes shut. For a moment, Damon thought she was asleep, but then she spoke.

"Champagne, please" she requested calmly. Damon hesitated for a moment before popping the bottle and pouring her a glass and handing it to her. She smiled to herself as she sipped the bubbly drink. She was definitely pleased with herself that she had Damon wrapped around her pretty little finger, "Care to join?"

"I thought you'd never ask. You just can't resist me, can you?" he asked smugly, trying to regain the upper hand.

He was only wearing his boxers and his jeans, which he didn't bother to zip or button up when he got out of the bed, so undressing was easy. He sunk into the hot water on the opposite side of the tub, facing her. It was more like a full on hot tub rather than a personal bath tub. It reminded him of Tony Montana's soaker tub in the movie _Scarface._

"You know, Scar, I could really use a backrub right now. You tired me out," he smirked as he turned around so that his back was now facing her.

Scarlett rolled her eyes and moved a bit closer to him. She put her hands on his strong shoulders and began to massage gently at first before deepening her motions and earning a few satisfied groans from her vampire lover. They took turns washing each other before getting out and getting ready.

Scarlett, clad in only her white satin robe, sat at her vanity table and applied makeup to the canvas that was her flawless white skin, "Damon, darling, almost ready?" she called over her shoulder in the direction of the bathroom, where Damon was.

He yelled to her that he was. Her eyes perked up when she heard the sound of a phone vibrating. Her sight turned to the direction of her bed, where Damon's leather jacket lay. With her quick vampire speed, she was extracting his phone from a pocket as he stood in the doorway of the bathroom and looked at her in shock as she held his Blackberry.

"Well, would you look at that. Miss Gilbert called…" she pressed a button with a perfectly manicured crimson fingernail, "Shall we call her back?"

"Scarlett, don't you dare" his face was now only an inch from hers. His expression was pure fury, which of course was amusing for Scarlett. As much as she loved him, she also loved to torment him, just as he loved to torment her.

"Fine." she said flatly as she dropped the phone from the bed, "I'm still very hungry, how bout we go find something to eat, shall we?"

Damon smirked as he shrugged on his jacket. He sat on the bed and watched as Scarlett disappeared into her closet, undoubtedly finding something sexy and fabulous to wear out.


	2. Chapter II

The two sinfully beautiful vampires sat together at the bar at Mystic Grill. Scarlett, sipping on a dry martini, and Damon drinking his usual bourbon whiskey. They surveyed the grill, looking for a victim. They had done this so many times so long ago, but they hadn't lost their touch. They rarely needed to compel anyone, for they both possessed the same strategy when luring in their victims: _Seduction._

Damon's blue eyes widened as he heard a familiar voice entering the building. He didn't dare look because he knew it could only be one person: Elena. Scarlett noticed Damon's expression and turned her head to look. She saw the tall, slender brunette walking over to a corner booth with a couple friends. She looked exactly like Katherine. So, this was Elena. Scarlett's pouty, red lips curved into a mischievous smile as she turned back around and sipped her martini. She did a sideways glance at Damon who was swirling the whiskey around in his glass.

Elena sat with Caroline and Bonnie as they enjoyed their girl's night out together. It didn't take her long to notice Damon sitting at the bar. She didn't even have to see his face to know it was him. She recognized his signature leather jacket anywhere. She looked at the woman sitting next to him. She looked about Damon's age, maybe younger. She reminded Elena of an old Hollywood movie star. She had long, curly auburn hair and alabaster skin. She wore a short crème colored dress with patent red pumps and she wore what looked like expensive diamond jewelery. She exuded timeless glamour and elegance. Elena wondered who she was and what she was doing here. She looked so out of place in the modest grill.

"Hey, I think that's Damon over there," Elena said as she slid out of her seat in the booth, "I'm gonna go say hi"

Caroline looked over at Damon and made a disgusted sound as she pretended not to be jealous of the beautiful woman next to him. She was dating Matt now and things were great, but she still thought Damon was extremely attractive - even though she _totally _hated him. Bonnie looked at Elena and faked a smile. She really didn't like Damon, but Elena was her best friend and the least she could do was be supportive of Elena trying to stay on good terms with him.

Elena approached Damon and the mystery woman at the bar. "Damon. Hey," she said as she put one hand delicately on his shoulder, causing him to turn around.

"Elena," he smirked as he half raised his drink to her. He noticed Elena kept glancing at Scarlett and stifled a chuckle, "This is…"

He was cut off by Scarlett raising from her barstool and sauntering over to Elena. "…his girlfriend. I'm Scarlett. _So_ nice to meet you, Elena," she said as she extended her hand, firmly shaking Elena's.

Scarlett smirked as she retracted her hand from Elena's and resumed sitting on the bar stool. Elena shot Damon a quizzical and confused look. She had no idea Damon had a girlfriend. Who was this woman? Damon returned Elena's confused look and then shot Scarlett a look of slight annoyance.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend, Damon," Elena said as she faked a smile of interest.

"Yeah, Scarlett and I go _way _back," he rolled his eyes, "Gotta love reigniting old flames…" he raised his glass to his lips and took a long sip.

Elena chuckled. "Alright, well I'm gonna go back over there to Caroline and Bonnie. It was nice meeting you, Scarlett" she said before walking back to her friends.

Damon watched her as she walked away and Scarlett looked at him curiously. She turned and motioned to the bartender to bring them more drinks, "So, Damon. That girl looks _just _like one Katherine Pierce. And she is with your brother Stefan, correct?"

Damon grabbed the new glass of bourbon that the bartender placed in front of him and took a swig. He wanted to be anywhere but Mystic Grill right now. "Don't say that name. And, yes Elena and Stefan are _so in love_. It's almost sickening to watch,"

"Well isn't that interesting…" Scarlett watched Elena as she sat with her two friends at that corner booth. She felt a hint of jealousy as she looked at Elena who was a dead ringer for Katherine. Scarlett had figured that she was originally just a replacement for Katherine once she was out of the picture, but having her doppelganger very much there made Scarlett uneasy. Elena was something that Scarlett wasn't: Human. She worried that Damon had feelings for her, even though she was supposedly with Stefan.

Her glacier blue eyes moved from Elena, to a different group of four young women sitting a couple booths away from them. They looked about her and Damon's age - human age, that is. They each had a cosmopolitan placed in front of them on the table. _How 'Sex and the City' of them. _Scarlett eyed them up and down. One of them was noticeably intoxicated. She looked like Jessica Simpson before she got fat, circa _Dukes of Hazzard. _She smiled a devious smile as she sipped down her martini.

"I'm sick of this place," Damon said before downing the rest of his whiskey, "Let's go."

"If you say so," Scarlett agreed as she ate the last stuffed olive from her martini.

The two vampires got up and exited the bar. They walked back to Scarlett's mansion in silence as they scoured the streets for a victim. Damon knew this place more than she, so she followed him. The only sound was her Christian Louboutin heels clicking on the pavement as she walked.

Damon stopped suddenly as he caught side of a young blonde woman walking across the street ahead of them. In an instant, him and Scarlett were both only a few steps behind the woman. She smelt of jasmine and roses and her hair was a light golden color. She looked to be in her late teens. The two vampires made sure to keep silent as they stalked her and came to a wooded area.

Damon came up behind her and grabbed her by the waist, one hand on her mouth to stop her from screaming. He pulled her into the wooded area, out of sight of anyone who would happen to walk or drive by. The girl struggled as Scarlett appeared in front of her, catching her gaze and holding it. Her eyes narrowed and her pupils dilated.

"You will be quiet and not make a sound…" Scarlett cooed as she stroked the girls hair. The girl's expression went from worried and scared to blank, her green eyes became hazy as she succumbed to Scarlett's compulsion.

Damon, still with his grip on the girl, tilted her head to the side more, exposing her neck. Without hesitation he bit down, causing the girl's blood to run down her neck and into her cleavage. He pulled back and looked at Scarlett, his mouth stained red. His face still showed signs of bloodlust, the whites of his eyes blood red and his exposed fangs glistening in the moonlight.

As he pulled away, Scarlett bit down a bit lower, creating her own fresh wound to drink from. She drained the girl and Damon let her slump to the ground. Scarlett stepped over her lifeless body and kissed Damon lightly on his blood stained lips.

"So, what do you usually do with the body?" she asked quietly as she looked down at the fresh corpse.

"Animal attack" he replied simply as he turned to walk from the green belt with Scarlett in tow.

The two beautiful vampires lounged in the parlor as they reminisced about times they shared in the distant past. Scarlett layed on her chaise lounge as Damon sat on the sofa across from her. She lazily sipped her martini as he stared at her. She definitely was the picture of perfection. She was certainly a vixen. Their conversation died down when she polished off her drink. She layed there motionless and Damon figured that she had fallen asleep. As far from innocent as she was, she looked like an angel when she slept. He could just picture her on a bed of satin. He got up from his spot on the couch and walked over to her seemingly lifeless body. He smirked as he gently picked her up and carried her upstairs to her bed. He placed one soft kiss on her red lips before leaving.

When Damon arrived back at the Salvatore house, the sky was a dark blue signifying that the sun would be coming up in a little while. He quietly made his way up the large mahogany staircase, down the hall, and into his bedroom where he kicked off his shoes and collapsed onto the large king sized bed. He had pleasant thoughts of Scarlett running through his mind as he closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Stefan was downstairs drinking coffee in the kitchen. The sun shone in through the large French windows on that beautiful Saturday afternoon. Damon was still sound asleep upstairs and Stefan wondered where he had been last night, but then again, Damon always was the type to just come and go whenever he pleased, and without any warning. Stefan's thoughts were interrupted by a loud and urgent knocking on the front door. He wondered who it could be…he wasn't expecting Elena today, well at least not this early. He got up from his chair and made his way through the hall and to the foyer. He opened the front door and was shocked at what he saw. More like _who _he saw.

Standing before him was a beautiful young woman. Those piercing blue eyes. Those flowing auburn locks. That stone cold alabaster skin. He recognized her from somewhere. She looked just like a woman that Damon had turned almost a century ago…

"_Stefan!_ Oh, it's so wonderful to see you, it's been far _too _long," she stepped forward and put a delicate hand on each of his strong shoulders and air kissed him on both cheeks. How European of her.

Stefan's soulful green eyes widened at the familiarity. Here stood one Scarlett Covington before him, in broad daylight. How was that even possible? She was a vampire like himself but only him and Damon could walk in sunlight. Stefan was utterly confused.

"Scarlett…" he said, his mouth hanging open even after he had spoken her name.

She strode right past him as he shut the heavy door. They walked into the parlor where Scarlett sat down and made herself right at home. Stefan sat across from her and couldn't take his eyes away from her mischievous grin.

"Scarlett, how do you…" he furrowed his brow and looked at her questioningly.

"How do I what? Walk in the sunlight like you and your brother?" her hand flew to the diamond teardrop necklace she had around her slender neck, "This necklace is not only beautiful and valuable, it is also crucial for me to walk among the living. Just like those nifty little rings you have!"

Stefan slowly nodded as he looked at the necklace she wore. He wondered how that was possible. Damon must have acquired that for her somehow. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to see _you, _Stefan!" she joked, "I'm here to see Damon. I woke up this morning expecting to find him in the bed next to me _where he should have been_, but obviously he felt the need to come home instead," she dramatically flipped her auburn locks as Stefan looked at her with a confused expression.

"So…you and Damon?" Stefan was starting to get on her nerves with all the questions.

"Yes. Why, didn't he tell you? You must have been wondering what kind of trouble he was getting into lately. He was with _me _the whole time. I've been living not too far from here for awhile now,"

"Well, it's great to see you again," he replied with a sincere smile.

Scarlett and Stefan continued to sit in the parlor and "catch-up". Much to his dismay, Scarlett's idea of catching up was her babbling on and boasting about all of her escapades and how she lived in Paris for all of the 1930's. Of course, Stefan being the polite young man that he eternally was, just nodded and listened intently as she went on about her time at the infamous Playboy mansion. That particular story was something Stefan could relate to, for he too had spent time at the mansion. He had even gone on a double date with Hugh Hefner himself and a pair of twins.

Damon was standing at the top of the stairs listening to his little brother and his female counterpart talk about things of the past. He couldn't help but wonder how much his life was about to change. Was Scarlett serious about them being together again? Would she stay? What about Elena? He knew that him and Elena had some kind of…connection. It wasn't just about her looking like Katherine either. For the first time in a long time Damon was, dare he say it…confused and unsure.

He began to descend down the grand staircase and just as he reached the bottom, Scarlett whipped her head around, a sly smile on her face. "Morning brother. _Scarlett," _he said with his signature smirk.


	3. Chapter III

"_Damon," _Scarlett said, her smooth voice laced with slight annoyance, "How considerate of you to leave me to wake up _alone._ You couldn't have woken me to say goodbye?"

"You looked too…blissful to wake." Damon said sarcastically as he strode over to an armchair in the parlor. Seeing Scarlett there didn't come as a surprise. He knew her far too well and expected her to come looking for him when she woke up. She was just so persistent.

Scarlett eyed him up and down as he sunk into the chair next to hers. His raven hair was disheveled and he was still wearing the Armani button up shirt from the previous night, but it was now wrinkled and unbuttoned, signifying that he had slept fully clothed. She looked back over at Stefan who looked very uncomfortable.

"So boys, what are we doing today?" she crossed one leg over the other and glanced at both Salvatore brothers.

"_We? _Excuse me, but today's agenda definitely doesn't involve me hanging out with my little brother," Damon sneered, "Besides, he's got plans with Elena…_as per usual._"

Stefan glared at his brother who retaliated by flashing him a devilish grin. Scarlett quirked an eyebrow and made a small sound of amusement. It was amusing how those two still fought like little children. It was funny, really.

"Yeah, actually I'm meeting up with her in a bit," Stefan lied. He didn't have any actual plans with Elena today but he decided he might as well call her and see what she's up to. Anything to avoid another minute of awkwardness that was sitting in the parlor with Damon and his old girlfriend, or supposedly new girlfriend. He got up from his spot on the sofa and turned to head upstairs, "It was nice seeing you again, Scarlett."

"Nice seeing you too. Have fun with _Elena_." Scarlett smirked at Stefan before turning to face Damon again, "And Damon, go shower and get cleaned up. The lazy 'I just woke up' look is so unbecoming."

Scarlett watched as Damon headed upstairs. She would have joined him in his morning shower, but she had spent the earlier hours perfecting her auburn curls and was in no position to have to do it all over again. Once Damon was upstairs and out of sight and she heard the shower running, she decided to do a little exploring of the Salvatore house. It definitely could use some upgrading.

She looked down at the side table beside the chair Damon was sitting in and noticed that he left his cell phone there. Scarlett, being the nosy woman that she was just couldn't resist taking a peek. She picked up the Blackberry and scrolled through the text messages. Just as she was doing so, the phone received a new text - from Elena Gilbert. She narrowed her eyes and read it: _Damon, we need to talk. Wanna meet me at the grill later around 10? Don't let Stefan know. - E_

Scarlett felt a surge of rage go through her body, from her pedicured toes to her red fingernails. She put the phone back down on the table. If she were to hold onto it for another second, she would have crushed it in her hand. What the hell was going on? That text definitely didn't look good. Scarlett already wasn't fond of Elena for the fact that she resembled Katherine and that equaled competition for her. Was history repeating itself? Did Elena have feelings for both brothers? Scarlett seethed at the thought of something going on between _her _Damon and Elena. She could hear that the shower was still running and decided to leave before Damon came out.

* * *

It was about 4:30 and Scarlett sat at the bar at Mystic Grill by herself, drinking martini after martini. Damon had called her a couple times, but she just ignored him. Unlike herself, Damon wasn't the type to come looking for her if she was blowing him off. He was more stubborn than that and she was thankful that he hadn't come looking for her.

Meanwhile, Damon was at the boarding house drinking whiskey in the parlor. Earlier, after Scarlett had left he read the text from Elena and contemplated meeting her at the grill. Mostly for the joy of pissing off Stefan if he found out, but he was also genuinely curious about what Elena had to say. He knew she found him irresistible. Maybe this was her way of admitting it. He smiled to himself at the thought of Elena, his little brother's girlfriend succumbing to his seductive charm.

His thoughts turned to Scarlett who was stunning and beautiful, but he wasn't sure if what he had with her was love and lust, or just lust alone. Either way, he felt _something_ for her, that was undeniable.

An hour passed and Scarlett had her sights set on a group of three guys hanging out by the pool table. One in particular caught her eye; he was tall and muscular with dark hair and some stubble on his face. He reminded her of a more manly version of that metro sexual soccer stud Christiano Ronaldo. He saw her looking and flashed a bright smile. She smiled a seductive smile back at him and waited for him to approach her.

"Hey, your drink's looking empty…can I buy you a new one?" said tall, dark and handsome as he leaned on the bar.

"Sure, why not," she said as she batted her eyelashes

She proceeded to have drinks with tall, dark and handsome. She later learned that his name was Ryan. Scarlett had no intentions of sleeping with him, or anything of the sort. She was simply hungry and he was handsome enough for her attention. As 10 o'clock approached, she realized she had better get out of there before Elena showed up waiting for Damon.

"So, Ryan, would you care to join me for a walk?" she asked slyly, "It's pretty dark out…"

"Oh yeah, sure. Do you live around here?" Ryan asked as he drank the last little bit of his beer.

"You could say that," she mused and flashed a sweet smile as she thought in her head _'Well, I am not really living'…_"I just moved here"

* * *

Scarlett and her new...morsel, Ryan were walking away from the grill. Naturally, she was leading him to the same wooded area that her and Damon were the previous night. Making sure to avoid the same spot where they had brought the blonde girl, Scarlett lead Ryan by the hand deeper into the forest. She really didn't care about her shoes at this point. Besides, it wasn't muddy out.

"Isn't there a way to get to your house without walking through here?" Ryan asked, "I just bought these shoes today..."

Scarlett looked down at his feet which were clad with white Nike's. She gave a tiny smile at the thought that those shoes would be of no use to this pretty boy after tonight.

"Don't you like nature walks, Ryan?" she looked at him as he was careful not to step in a pile of leaves, "Actually, nevermind..."

"Nevermind?" he asked as he stopped and turned to face her, "Nevermind what?"

"Nevermind this nature walk. Let's just...hang out for a bit," she seductively bit her pouty lower lip, "And then we can go back and I'll call a cab. Promise."

He just stared down at her and smiled at the elegant young woman staring up at him with seemingly innocent eyes.

"What? You're not scared, are you?" she teased, "I don't bite..."

Scarlett put both hands on the back of his neck and kissed him passionately. He didn't hesitate to return the kiss as one hand gripped her hip and one was tangled in her auburn curls. She backed Ryan into a fallen tree, pushed him down and straddled him. She began to kiss and suck his neck. She could feel her face vamping out and made sure to hide it from him as she lightly bit into his neck, drawing a little bit of blood. He jumped at the sudden stinging sensation that her small bite left but she pushed him backwards off of the fallen tree. He landed on the forest floor in the same pile of leaves he tried to avoid earlier. Scarlett didn't hesitate to jump down on top of him and cover his mouth to prevent him from screaming.

He struggled under her but he was no match for her vampire strength - even if he was 6'2" and she was just a petite 5'5". She looked down at him with as sweet a smile as she could muster with her face in vamp form. In a quick second, her fangs were deep in his jugular and she was draining him of his blood and savoring the sweet taste. _I don't bite...hard, _she thought as she licked her lips with an animalistic smile.


End file.
